criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Cardwell
Mayor Sarah Cardwell was a suspect in the murder investigation of Trevor Finn in Life With No Money (Case #26 of Grimsdale), Anton Votjka in Super Bowel (Case #29 of Grimsdale), Charles Rayman in A Gut Feeling (Case #30 of Grimsdale) and her ex-boyfriend as well as former competitor, Hyrum Lopez in Deadly Consequences (Case #54 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Life With No Money While Hamida and Hamilton were investigating the victim’s penthouse again, Sarah ringed the bell, and asked to see the victim, not knowing he’s dead. When informed of Trevor’s death, she was shocked, and hoped the best for his wife. Sarah was talked to again, after the duo found out she lent money to the victim. She admitted that she sent him money, hoping he’d vote for her to be mayor. However, he didn’t take it, and refused to vote for her. Super Bowel Sarah came up to the station, where she asked to talk to Hamilton and Diego. The duo made her a suspect, where she told them, she caught the victim eating on a table, with a blonde woman, who she didn’t know the name if, but the duo later on discovered her, to be Tinette Would. Sarah was spoken to again, after the duo watched an interview of her and the victim, where she snapped at him, for asking her questions about her divorce. She told the duo, that she forgave the victim, as he wasn’t the one who wrote the script. A Gut Feeling Sarah became a suspect after learning the victim was in her office. She was upset at Charles’ death, and hoped his sister will be okay, once she finds out. She was interrogated again, after learning that victim was going to vote for Hyrum Lopez, which she was okay with, as she believes Hyrum would do a good job, as well. She is seen again, at the stage, where she was announced as the new mayor of Grimsdale, and shook her hands with her competitor, Hyrum Lopez. Deadly Consequences After finding her blazer at Hyrum’s study, Mia and Hamilton went to speak to Sarah Cardwell, who claimed that her blazer was missing for months and that she may have forgotten her blazer there during private meetings with Hyrum, and told the duo she heard of Hyrum’s death news. Sarah was spoken to again after a photo that proved that she and Hyrum were dating was found, where she finally admitted to her relationship with Hyrum, which unfortunately ended after he decided to get back with his ex-wife out of fear his daughter would disapprove of their relationship, and that although Sarah and Hyrum agreed to remain friends, she was heartbroken and wished that Hyrum got back with her and his ex-wife’s death. Case appearances *Life With No Money (Case #26 of Grimsdale). *Super Bowel (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *A Gut Feeling (Case #30 of Grimsdale) *Deadly Consequences (Case #54 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery HLopezGrimsdale.png|Hyrum Lopez, Sarah’s ex-boyfriend